particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitris Theodorakis
Dimitris Theodorakis (24 March 3792 – 7 June 3881) was a Kalopian socialist politician. He was the man responsible for the founding of the Ahmadi Socialist Union in 3850; he led his party to victory in multiple elections throughout the 3860s, and personally served as the President of Kalopia from 3862 to 3870. Early life Dimitris Theodorakis was born on 24 March 3792 in Helios. Both his parents were farmers, while his father was engaged in the communist Agrarian Union, a significant formation under the party system of the early 3800s. In 3810, at age 18, Theodorakis himself joined the organization. However, by the 3810s, tensions within the Agrarian Union had grown to a new high; communists battled their more liberal party colleagues. Ultimately, Theodorakis joined the traditional communist majority, who broke out to form the Communist Party of Kalopia in 3823. Following in his parents footsteps, Theodorakis had settled with an agrarian career by 3817. That year, however, he met the academic Athina Driadou, who at the time was studying political science at the University of Helios. The two fell in love, and engaged in 3819, before marrying the following year, in the summer of 3820. Political career Much due to his wife Athina, Theodorakis grew increasingly interested in the dominant social-democracy of the country's academic circles, and drifted away from communism. In 3842, he joined the Social Democratic Party, at the time co-led by his wife. It was this formation that served as his springboard onto the national political stage; a 3845 by-election in Helios secured him election to Congress for the first time, on the Social Democrat ticket. He received around 24% of the first count vote in his district, placing him first. Socialist Party Following a row with the party leadership, Theodorakis was excluded from the Social Democratic Party, but was subsequently re-elected to Congress as an independent. He was later approached by the Communist Party, in an attempt to convince him to return to their ranks; after declining, he decided to form his own political party, which he dubbed as the Socialist Party (renamed Ahmadi Socialist Union in 3878). His new formation rapidly grew, but he initially decided to keep it out of electoral politics. The party's first election was in 3861, when it exploded to become the largest political force in Kalopia. The following year, he was elected President of the Union with a massive 84% of the vote, due to support from the principal opposition party, the conservatives. The liberals garnered a mere 16%. He was re-elected, and remained in office until 3870, two years after his resignation as party chairman. Spyro Economou succeeded him as both chairman and President of the Union, in 3868 and following the 3870 general election, respectively. After politics and death Theodorakis withdrew from politics immediately following his departure from the presidency. From 3868, his party was controlled by Spyro Economou, a former rival of his. A decade later, Mehmet al-Sisi, and Ahmadist would take over the party, with support from its more conservative grassroots groups. al-Sisi would gradually transform the party into a more religious one than what it had been under Theodorakis. However, the latter refused to comment the party's transformation. A year after the election of al-Sisi as President of the Union, Theodorakis passed away, night to 7 June 3881, aged 89.